Toxic Pair Week (Feburary 2016)
by SternenDisaster
Summary: Four stories about the pair Niou/Marui. I couldn't write something for two days and the work for the first day was a drawing. Though I hope you can enjoy it anyways
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I** **participated in the Toxic Pair week in Feburary and decided to put the works here. The first work was a drawing and I missed two of the days, so it will be just four stories.**

 **For the second day of the Toxic Pair Week.**

 **Prompt:** _Magic Tricks_

* * *

 ** _Magic_**

That was the first word. The first word, that came to his mind, as he saw Niou play. It might have been childish, but he believed in it.

 _And he never stopped to believe._

* * *

He couldn't' stop the excitement, as he watched how Niou played with the cards. There were many tricks, that he did and all were in their own way enchanting. The tricks weren't just the ones, that you saw other kids do. No, not when Niou did them.

Niou was called the Trickster for a reason after all.

""This will be the last one,"" Niou said and took a hat.

"Okay…," Marui mumbled, his heart beating faster.

He felt a bit dizzy, but ignored it and concentrated on what Niou planned to do. Not waiting, Niou grasped into the hat. What he took out was… A plush bunny.

Marui gazed bewildered at the trickster, as he laid the plush into Marui's arms. Marui looked at it and then at Niou, his eyes wide.

""I wanted to give you a real bunny. Figures out why I couldn't,"" He said annoyed and then looked at him, smirking.

""You''re just like a rabbit, _Bunta_.""

He blushed, as he noticed, that Niou called him by his first name and looked down to hid his face, trying to stop blushing.

Though he didn't count with the other lifting his chin and making him face him.

""They''re like you innocent and pure and I love that, but you are…"…"

The self-proclaimed tensai wondered, what the trickster wanted to do, until he noticed, that Niou came closer.

"… "…The only one I want.""

 _And Niou kissed him._


	2. Chapter 2

Day 3: Classmate

* * *

He knew it from the beginning.

That they were supposed to be just classmates, but in the end, he didn't give a fuck about it.

And he never would.

* * *

Niou looked through the window, wondering what he would do today. Normally he would already have a plan and everything, but today everything felt just off.

As if something wasn't supposed to be.

Turning his gaze to the front, red-pink hair made it's way into his vision. Without noticing, Niou kept starring, unable to turn his gaze away.

"Niou… Niou!"

His eyes widened a bit, but calmed down as fast.

"Really, this was so unlike you," Marui muttered.

"Yeah, it's more like you after all."

"Hey!" Marui blushed, a bit embarrassed.

Niou smirked, satisfied to make Marui blush.

"Anyways… What's up with you? You don't seem like usual today."

Blinking, the trickster gazed at his classmate. 'He did notice?' The silver haired asked himself.

"If… If you want to talk… Just say so… I mean we're teammates after all," The sweet lover mumbled and looked to the side, to hid his blush.

"Yeah… Teammates," Niou too looked away.

Yes, they were teammates, not classmates.

Suddenly he started to smirk, surprising Marui, who observed him.

But soon, Niou swore, they'll be so  
much more than that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:** _Insecurities_

* * *

On some days, Niou believed it was all just a dream. After all it felt like one, because there was no way, that someone would love him.

But always when he thought so, Marui proved him wrong.

Proved him, that he didn't dream, that he was really loved, that Marui would never leave him. But Niou couldn't believe him like always. To him it felt like Marui would vanish one day, betray him and leave him all alone. He was the trickster, shouldn't he be the one making Marui feel like this? But in the end, Marui, never once, had such problems. He never came to him scared, to look at him for some minutes, so that he knew, that Niou didn't vanish. Niou in the opposite, did this so often and he couldn't understand, how Marui had so much patience for him. He just couldn't.

Niou could hear steps, that came closer and closer, until the door to the classroom was opened.

"Here you are, I searched you for quite some time."

He didn't turn around to look at Marui.

It was silent for some seconds more, until he could hear his lover's voice, "It's that again, right?"

As Niou didn't answer, Marui came to him and laid his hand on the top of his head.

"It's okay, this is not a dream, I'll not vanish or leave you."

For the first time, since Marui was there, he spoke,"You don't understand anything…"

Niou was sure, that Marui wouldn't say anything after that. He never did.

And he was right, his boyfriend didn't say anything. Marui just took a chair and sat besides him, the silence never leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt:** _Accomplice_

* * *

Everyone knew, that Yagyuu was Niou's accomplice in everything. Whenever Niou would play a prank, Yagyuu would help him. They would switch roles.

People asked Marui, if he was jealous and then wondered, why his answer was no.

Though it was very simple. Marui didn't have to envy Yagyuu.

Because the only accomplice Niou had in his love life, especially in bed, was Marui.

And he knew, that Yagyuu could never replace him.


End file.
